supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Pokémon
Pokémon is a series of video games and a TV show that has been existing since 1995. It is considered to be one of the most successful universes of Super Smash Bros. playable characters. List of Pokémon Currently, there are 893 Pokemon species in total as of Generation VIII. Introduced in Generation I All Pokémon from this Generation are in Pokémon Go. *Bulbasaur *Ivysaur *Venusaur *Charmander *Charmeleon *Charizard *Squirtle *Wartotle *Blastoise *Caterpie *Metapod *Butterfree *Weedle *Kakuna *Beedrill *Pidgey *Pidgeotto *Pidgeot *Rattata *Raticate *Spearow *Fearow *Ekans *Arbok *Pikachu *Raichu *Sandshrew *Sandslash *Nidoran♀ *Nidorina *Nidoqueen *Nidoran♂ *Nidorino *Nidoking *Clefairy *Clefable *Vulpix *Ninetales *Jigglypuff *Wigglytuff *Zubat *Golbat *Oddish *Gloom *Vileplume *Paras *Parasect *Venonat *Venomoth *Diglet *Dugtrio *Meowth *Persian *Psyduck *Golduck *Mankey *Primeape *Growlithe *Arcanine *Poliwag *Poliwhirl *Poliwrath *Abra *Kadabra *Alakazam *Machop *Machoke *Machamp *Bellsprout *Weepinbell *Victreebell *Tentacool *Tentacruel *Geodude *Graveler *Golem *Ponyta *Rapidash *Slowpoke *Slowbro *Magnemite *Magneton *Farfetch'd *Doduo *Dodrio *Seel *Dewgong *Grimer *Muk *Shellder *Cloyster *Gastly *Haunter *Gengar *Onix *Drowzee *Hypno *Krabby *Kingler *Voltorb *Electrode *Exeggcute *Exeggutor *Cubone *Marowak *Hitmonlee *Hitmonchan *Lickitung *Koffing *Weezing *Rhyhorn *Rhydon *Chansey *Tangela *Kangaskhan *Horsea *Seadra *Goldeen *Seaking *Staryu *Starmie *Mr. Mine *Scyther *Jynx *Electrabuzz *Magmar *Pinsir *Tauros *Magikarp *Gyarados *Lapras *Ditto *Eevee *Vaporeon *Flareon *Jolteon *Porygon *Omanyte *Omastar *Kabuto *Kabutops *Aerodactyl *Snorlax *Articuno *Zapdos *Moltres *Dratini *Dragonair *Dragonite *Mewtwo *Mew Introduced in Generation II *Chikorita *Bayleef *Meganium *Cyndaquil *Quilava *Typhlosion *Totodile *Croconaw *Feraligatr *Sentret *Furret *Hoothoot *Noctowl *Ledyba *Ledian *Spinarak *Ariados *Crobat *Chinchou *Lanturn *Pichu *Cleffa *Igglybuff *Togepi *Togetic *Natu *Xatu *Mareep *Flaaffy *Ampharos *Bellossom *Marill *Azumarill *Sudowoodo *Politoed *Hoppip *Skiploom *Jumpluff *Aipom *Sunkern *Sunflora *Yanma *Wooper *Quagshire *Espeon *Umbreon *Murkrow *Slowking *Misdreavus *Unown *Wobbuffet *Girafarig *Pineco *Forretress *Dunsparce *Gligar *Steelix *Snubbull *Granbull *Qwilfish *Scizor *Shuckle *Heracross *Sneasel *Teddiursa *Usaring *Slugma *Magcargo *Swinub *Piloswine *Corsola *Remoraid *Octillery *Delibird *Mantine *Skarmory *Houndour *Houndoom *Kingdra *Phanpy *Donphan *Porygon2 *Stantler *Smeargle *Tyrogue *Hitmontop *Smoochum *Elekid *Magby *Miltank *Blissey *Raikou *Entei *Suicune *Larvitar *Pupitar *Tyranitar *Lugia *Ho-Oh *Celebi Introduced in Generation III *Treecko *Grovyle *Sceptile *Mudkip *Marshtomp *Swampert *Torchic *Combusken *Blaziken *Poochyena *Mightyena *Zigzagoon *Linoone *Wurmple *Silcoon *Beautifly *Cascoon *Dustox *Lotad *Lombre *Ludicolo *Seedot *Nuzleaf *Shiftry *Taillow *Swellow *Wingull *Pelipper *Ralts *Kirlia *Gardevoir *Surskit *Masquerain *Shroomish *Breloom *Slakoth *Vigoroth *Slaking *Nincada *Ninjask *Shedinja *Whismur *Loudred *Exploud *Makuhita *Hariyama *Azurill *Nosepass *Skitty *Delcatty *Sableye *Mawile *Aron *Lairon *Aggron *Meditite *Medicham *Electrike *Manectric *Plusle *Minun *Volbeat *Illumise *Roselia *Gulpin *Swalot *Carvanha *Sharpedo *Wailmer *Wailord *Numel *Camerupt *Torkoal *Spoink *Grumpig *Spinda *Trapinch *Vibrava *Flygon *Cacnea *Cacturne *Swablu *Altaria *Zangoose *Seviper *Lunatone *Solrock *Barboach *Whiscash *Corphish *Crawdaunt *Baltoy *Claydol *Lileep *Cradily *Anorith *Armaldo *Feebas *Milotic *Castform *Kecleon *Shuppet *Banette *Duskull *Dusclops *Tropius *Chimecho *Absol *Wynaut *Snorunt *Glalie *Spheal *Sealeo *Wahrein *Clamperl *Huntail *Gorebyss *Relincath *Luvdisc *Bagon *Shelgon *Salamence *Beldum *Metang *Metagross *Regirock *Registeel *Regice *Latias *Latios *Kyogre *Groudon *Rayquaza *Jirachi *Deoxys Introduced in Generation IV *Turtwig *Grotle *Torterra *Chimchar *Monferno *Infernape *Piplup *Prinplup *Empoleon *Starly *Staravia *Staraptor *Bidoof *Bibarel *Kricketot *Kricketune *Shinx *Luxio *Luxray *Budew *Roserade *Cranidos *Rampados *Shieldon *Bastidon *Burmy *Wormadam *Mothim *Combee *Vespiquen *Pachirisu *Buizel *Floatzel *Cherubi *Cherrim *Shellos *Gastrodon *Ambiporn *Driftoon *Drifblim *Buneary *Lopunny *Mismagius *Honchkrow *Glameow *Purugly *Chingling *Stunky *Skuntank *Bronzor *Bronzong *Bonsly *Mime Jr. *Happiny *Chatot *Spiritomb *Gible *Gabite *Garchomp *Munchlax *Riolu *Lucario *Hippopotas *Hippowdon *Skorupi *Drapion *Croagunk *Toxicroak *Cacturne *Finneon *Lumineon *Mantyke *Snover *Abomasnow *Weavile *Magnezone *Lickilicky *Rhyperior *Tangrowth *Electirive *Magmortar *Togekiss *Yanmega *Leafeon *Glaceon *Gliscor *Mamoswine *Porygon-Z *Gallade *Probopass *Dusknoir *Froslass *Rotom *Uxie *Mesprit *Azelf *Dialga *Palkia *Heatran *Regigias *Giratina *Cresselia *Phione *Manaphy *Darkrai *Shaymin *Arceus Introduced in Generation V *Victini *Snivy *Servine *Serperior *Tepig *Pignite *Emboar *Oshawott *Dewott *Samuarott *Partat *Watchog *Lillipup *Herdier *Stoutland *Purrloin *Liepard *Pansage *Simisage *Pansear *Simisear *Panpour *Simipour *Munna *Musharna *Pidove *Tranquill *Unfezant *Blitzle *Zebstrika *Roggenrola *Boldore *Gigalith *Woobat *Swoobat *Drilbur *Excadrill *Audino *Timburr *Gurdurr *Conkeldurr *Tympole *Palpitoad *Seimistoad *Throh *Sawk *Sewaddle *Swadloon *Leavanny *Venipede *Whirlipede *Scolipede *Cottonee *Whimsicott *Petilil *Lilligant *Basculin *Sandile *Krokorok *Krookodile *Darumaka *Darmanitan *Maractus *Dwebble *Crustle *Scraggy *Scrafty *Sigilyph *Yamask *Cofagrigus *Tirtouga *Carracosta *Archen *Archeops *Trubbish *Garbodor *Zorua *Zoroark *Minccino *Cincinno *Gothita *Gothorita *Gothitelle *Solosis *Dousion *Reuniclus *Ducklett *Swanna *Vanillish *Vanillite *Vanilluxe *Deerling *Sawsbuck *Emolga *Karrablast *Escavalier *Foongus *Amoonguss *Frillish *Jellicent *Alomomola *Joltik *Galvantula *Ferroseed *Ferrothorn *Klink *Klang *Klinklang *Tynamo *Eelektrik *Eelektross *Elgyem *Beeheeyem *Litwick *Lampent *Chandelure *Axew *Fraxure *Haxorus *Cubchoo *Beartic *Crygonal *Shelmet *Accelgor *Stunfisk *Mienfoo *Mienshao *Druddigon *Golett *Golurk *Pawniard *Bisharp *Bouffalant *Rufflet *Braviary *Vullaby *Mandibuzz *Heatmor *Durant *Deino *Zwelious *Hydreigon *Larvesta *Volcarona *Cobalion *Terrakion *Virizion *Tornadus *Thundurus *Reshiram *Zekrom *Landorus *Kyurem *Keldeo *Meloetta *Genesect Introduced in Generation VI *Chespin *Quilladin *Chesnaught *Fennekin *Braixen *Delphox *Froakie *Frogadier *Greninja *Bunnelby *Diggersby *Fletchling *Flechinder *Talonflame *Scatterbug *Swewpa *Vivillon *Litleo *Pyroar *Flabébé *Floette *Florges *Skiddo *Gogoat *Pancham *Pangoro *Furfrou *Espurr *Meowstic *Honedge *Doublade *Aegislash *Spritzee *Aromatisse *Swirlix *Slurpuff *Inkay *Malamar *Binacle *Barbaracle *Skrelp *Dragalge *Clauncher *Clawitzer *Helioptile *Heliolisk *Tyrunt *Tyrantrum *Amaura *Aurorus *Sylveon *Hawlucha *Dedenne *Carbink *Goomy *Sliggoo *Goodra *Klefki *Phantump *Trevenant *Pumpkaboo *Gourgeist *Bergmite *Avalugg *Noibat *Noivern *Xerneas *Yveltal *Zygarde *Diancie *Hoopa *Volcanion Introduced in Generation VII *Rowlet *Dartrix *Decidueye *Litten *Torracat *Incineroar *Popplio *Brionne *Primarina *Pikipek *Trumbeak *Toucannon *Yungoos *Gumshoos *Grubbin *Charjabug *Vikavolt *Crabrawler *Crabominable *Oricorio (Baile, Pa'u, Pom-Pom, Sensu) *Cutiefly *Ribombee *Rockruff *Lycanroc *Wishiwashi *Mareanie *Toxapex *Mudbray *Mudsdale *Dewpider *Araquanid *Fomantis *Lurantis *Morelull *Shiinotic *Salandit *Salazzle *Stufful *Bewear *Bounsweet *Steenee *Tsareena *Comfey *Oranguru *Passimian *Wimpod *Golisopod *Sandygast *Palossand *Pyukumuku *Type: Null *Silvally *Minior *Komala *Turtonator *Togedemaru *Mimikyu *Bruxish *Drampa *Dhelmise *Jangmo-o *Hangmo-o *Kommo-o *Tapu Koko *Tapu Lele *Tapu Bulu *Tapu Fini *Cosmog *Cosmoem *Solgaleo *Lunala *Nihilego *Buzzwole *Pheromosa *Xurkitree *Celesteela *Kartana *Guzzlord *Necrozma *Magearna *Marshadow *Poipole *Naganadel *Stakataka *Blacephalon *Zeraora *Meltan *Melmetal ;Alola Forms *Alolan Rattata *Alolan Raticate *Alolan Raichu *Alolan Sandshrew *Alolan Sandslash *Alolan Vulpix *Alolan Ninetales *Alolan Diglett *Alolan Dugtrio *Alolan Meowth *Alolan Persian *Alolan Geodude *Alolan Graveler *Alolan Golem *Alolan Grimer *Alolan Muk *Alolan Exeggutor *Alolan Marowak Introduced in Generation VIII *Rowlet *Dartrix *Decidueye *Litten *Torracat *Incineroar *Popplio *Brionne *Primarina *Pikipek *Trumbeak *Toucannon *Yungoos *Gumshoos *Grubbin *Charjabug *Vikavolt *Crabrawler *Crabominable *Oricorio (Baile, Pa'u, Pom-Pom, Sensu) *Cutiefly *Ribombee *Rockruff *Lycanroc *Wishiwashi *Mareanie *Toxapex *Mudbray *Mudsdale *Dewpider *Araquanid *Fomantis *Lurantis *Morelull *Shiinotic *Salandit *Salazzle *Stufful *Bewear *Bounsweet *Steenee *Tsareena *Comfey *Oranguru *Passimian *Wimpod *Golisopod *Sandygast *Palossand *Pyukumuku *Type: Null *Silvally *Minior *Komala *Turtonator *Togedemaru *Mimikyu *Bruxish *Drampa *Dhelmise *Jangmo-o *Hangmo-o *Kommo-o *Tapu Koko *Tapu Lele *Tapu Bulu *Tapu Fini *Cosmog *Cosmoem *Solgaleo *Lunala *Nihilego *Buzzwole *Pheromosa *Xurkitree *Celesteela *Kartana *Guzzlord *Necrozma *Magearna *Marshadow *Poipole *Naganadel *Stakataka *Blacephalon *Zeraora *Meltan *Melmetal ;Galar Forms *Galarian Meowth *Galarian Ponyta *Galarian Rapidash *Galarian Slowpoke *Galarian Slowbro *Galarian Farfetch'd *Galarian Weezing *Galarian Mr. Mine *Galarian Articuno *Galarian Zapdos *Galarian Moltres *Galarian Zigzagoon *Galarian Lioone *Galarian Darumaka *Galarian Darmanitan *Galarian Yamask *Galarian Stunfisk Pokemon in motorsports Since Pokemon's first games were released in February 1996, Pokemon were allowed to race in the 1996 British Formula Three. Pokemon have been more successful in the Indy 500 than the 24 Hours of Daytona. In the 2015 Race of the Stars, the Swords of Justice, containing Virizion, Terrakion, Keldeo and Cobalion, considered to be underdogs for the event, upset favourite Volcarona. At the 2013 Ribeirao Preto race weekend on August 9, 2013, the Eeveelutions, all for Romania, upset Froslass and Germany. Sylveon first existed in February 2013, but didn't exist by the time the accident occurred as Pokemon X and Y came out in October 2013. Pokemon's first IndyCar race as a universe was in 1997 despite the series existing the last year as Pokemon. One of the best IndyCar standing finishes for a Pokemon was 2nd, by Froslass in 2013 and 2014 and Sylveon in 2014. One of the finishes in qualifying for the bottom of the grid were by Froslass and Sylveon for the 2015 Milwaukee IndyFest. The German driver Helio Castroneves, including Pokemon's own Froslass and Sylveon, failed to qualify; due to a qualifying violation. In the Autosport Top 50 Drivers, Pokemon have been getting better at making and qualifying for the list for the Autosport Top 50. Kalos starter Chespin qualified in 2013. Ice/Ghost type Froslass qualified in 2013 and 2014. The Fairy type Eevee Sylveon qualified in 2014. Trivia Category:Pokemon universe Category:Pokemon Category:Universes